


The Beautiful

by kim_onka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, also the problem of Melian's body is surprisingly interesting, and now I'm posting it here, and the fic with both of them was written with that in mind, but it's not really a shipping fic, in the meantime I decided that Eonwe and Ilmare would be a cute couple, yes basically it was a tumblr event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim_onka/pseuds/kim_onka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Maiar Week, a series of seven ficlets that are mostly descriptive and imagery-based with several references to specific events, one for each of Eönwë, Ilmarë, Arien, Tilion, Melian, Ossë and Uinen PLUS two extras: a conversation between Eönwë and Ilmarë before the War of Wrath and a drabble concerning Melian and the problem of her fána (physical body).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eönwë & Ilmarë

**Author's Note:**

> Last week was Maiar Week, and here's what I came up with. Incidentally, the word "Maiar" apparently translates as "the beautiful".

  _the herald of winds_

.

The herald of Manwë walks in the power of the King, delivering the rulings of the Lord of the Breath of Arda.

He is Eönwë.

Eönwë, whose voice is like the howl of the wind and the thunder of eagle's wings; he proclaims Manwë's words, his counsel and his rulings, to the people of Arda.

( _Once, he bowed before a Noldo and brought his words back to Manwe, so powerful was his speech._ )

Eönwë, whose might in arms is unsurpassed; he leads the forces of Valinor against the darkness reigning over Middle-Earth, and the creatures of evil flee before his valour.

( _Once, he welcomed a weather-beaten mariner and hailed him as the bearer of ancient light, the splendour of Earth's Children._ )

Eönwë, who has not the power to judge or pardon, only to speak and to convey; he rejoices in teaching the faithful, while the unfaithful need wait for the Elder King's judgement.

( _Once, he forbade a slaying, and a hard-won victory turned bitter; he remembered, then, the maker of the jewels._ )

Eönwë, a chief of the Maiar, whose hands bear the banner of Manwë.

* * *

_the handmaiden of stars_

_._

The handmaiden of Varda walks behind the Queen, a figure of pale starlight stepping in the Star-kindler's train.

She is Ilmarë.

Ilmarë, who carries stardust in a pouch and threads of starry sheen in a sewing basket; she stitches constellations together.

Ilmarë, who shapes pellucid gems and translucent beads, shimmering drops of brightness; she scatters them over Ilmen.

Ilmarë, who draws from the Wells of Varda the radiant dew of the Two Trees; the dwellers of Valinor look in wonderment as she passes them, carrying her crystal ewer.

Ilmarë, a chief of the Maiar, whose hands are full of starlight.

* * *

_all alight_

_._

On and above the airs of Arda, in Ilmen where the stars are together they walked, as they had many a time before, he of the winds and she of the stars.

Into the silence of the coldness bathed in starlight Ilmarë spoke, holding out a gem of pale luster.

'Star People you lead and from among the stars I shall watch over your march, and shower you in stardust when you are returned victorious. Until then, bear, if you will, the handmaiden's star.'

'Gladly shall I bear it,' Eönwë replied, 'and look to the tranquility of the stars, for my heart warns me that much may be lost in this war, even in victory.'

In quiet the two chiefs of the Maiar sat at length before the Queen's handmaiden said, 'Over them I watched also, as they went to the Outer Lands. Even now, they, too, look to the stars.'

'What lot awaits them they brought on themselves. With might we come, and yet our might may save them from Melkor alone.'

'And yet a new star shall sail the heavens, to the joy of many.'

'Bitter joy to some.'

'Shall we know pure joy again, bliss bereft of grief, in Arda marred?' Ilmarë reached out to a nearby star, touched it fondly. 'Fret not, Eönwë, herald of Elder King. Against great evil you march out, and great shall be your victory, for the Children to know their hopes were not misplaced.'


	2. Arien & Tilion

_the solar maiden_

_._

The Maiden of Sunlight voyages across the sky, steering the Ship of the Sun.

She is Arien.

Arien, who used to nurture the golden blossom in Vana's gardens and cherish above all Laurelin, the younger of the Two Trees; her last fruit she carries, its dazzling heat matching her own.

Arien, who is herself fire and who relishes her physical form burning away, leaving her spirit a live flame; in the fierce blaze she feels free and wild and unstoppable.

Arien, whose eyes are too bright and proximity too scorching for any to withstand; she laughs as she sails above the airs of Arda, she of the Heart of Fire, which wakens and which devastates.

Arien, the guide of the Sun, whose hands spill flames.

* * *

_the lunar hunter_

_._

The steersman of the Moon cruises through the heavens, stars shining by the sides of his ship.

He is Tilion.

Tilion, who used to ride with Oromë the Hunter, but whose heart lay with Telperion's silver light in the gardens of Lórien; for his last silver flower he begged, and the radiant bloom he carries through the sky.

Tilion, who in Ilmen cold fought against shadow spirits of Morgoth and won; his silver bow striking down the creatures of the Enemy.

Tilion, who chases the fiery beauty of the Sun maiden and strays from his path to wander through dark chasms; he of the Sheen, the Wayward hunter.

Tilion, the driver of the Moon, whose hands draw silver arrows.


	3. Melian

_the lady of nightingales_

.

The queen of songbirds sits on the throne of Doriath, a crown of birds around her head.

She is Melian.

Melian, whose voice entranced the dwellers of Aman as she tended the trees in Lorien's gardens; she taught the nightingales their songs.

( _They sang and danced with her in the shadows beneath the trees; and there he saw her, and was entranced._ )

Melian, who was Queen among the Children of Ilúvatar and the light of the Trees in the starlit woods of Endor, a Gift Dear; her Girdle guarded the realm against evil.

( _There were greater power then hers, of Doom unfathomable and jewels of ancient light; those she could not hold back, for all her might and wisdom._ )

Melian, whose daughter was the fairest of all and in love unswerving; in her eyes she saw the Gift unknown, and turned away.

( _Of them they sing, of a line never broken; little comfort it is, in the loneliness of Aman._ )

Melian, the Queen of Doriath, whose hands bequeath way-bread.

* * *

_form and raiment_

.

Form and raiment her kind named it and as form and raiment she had taken it on, come to dance in the deep shadow of the tall trees of Endórë, nightingales flying in her wake.

Then Elwë took her hand, and it was form and raiment no more.

She bound herself to it and through it to him, and there was love, such as is known to the Children of Eru.

Now here he lay dead and she felt the bonds of the world release her; nightingales sang of grief as Melian departed, her form and raiment dissolving into air.


	4. Ossë & Uinen

_the vassal of the sea_

_._

The bringer of storms moves amongst the isles, his voice resounding in the breeze.

He is Ossë.

Ossë, who delights in winds and raging storms, who laughs in the roar of waves thrashing into the coasts of Middle-Earth; wild is his nature and wilful as the sea, and of the sea he taught the Lindar to sing.

Ossë, who had been tempted away by darkness and power and harsh abandon, but who returned to his master and to his spouse and to the true music of the waters; good is he to the coast-farers and much loved, if at times his hand needs staying.

Ossë, whose temper Uinen his wife can alone calm; together they watch over the coasts and isles, waves and gulfs.

Ossë, a Maia of the Sea, whose hands shower spray.

* * *

_the lady of waters_

_._

The soother of the seas moves through the waves, stroking the sea-dwellers with gentle care.

She is Uinen.

Uinen, whose long hair outspreads through all water under the sky; shells and seaweed adorn her locks, little fish shining merrily in the tangled strands.

( _All the creatures of salty waters and all the plants she loves; to her mariners cry, and she answers._ )

Uinen, who restrains the wild waves and winds of Ossë her husband; back she had brought him when he had strayed, and friends they came to be to the Children of Eru.

( _Through the rage of a dark tempest she had trudged, to find him in the eye of the storm; and it was her who had brought the peace found there._ )

Uinen, who brings seafarers to safe harbours and weeps for those slain; for once hers was the storm, born out of grief inconsolable, that engulfed the slayers.

( _There is a voice carrying over the waters, telling this tale; each time, she pauses to listen, and remember, and wonder._ )

Uinen, the lady of the sea, whose hands spread calm across the waters.


	5. Salmar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand (who would’ve thought?), this story will be continued to include more Maiar. The formula remains the same – one “standard” ficlet per Maia plus possible extras. I cannot guarantee any schedule, however.  
> Popular demand was mostly interested in Mairon and Olórin, but since the last chapter is about sea Maiar, let’s finish with this first. You can find Salmar in the Index in The Silmarillion, but beyond the conches I improvised.  
> Thank you for your interest in the story :)

  _the spirit of the deep_

.

The deep-dwelling Maia trudges the Sea's bottom, currents arising his in wake.

He is Salmar.

Salmar, who at Arda's dawn wrought the Ulumúri for Ulmo his his master, the conches great and white; deep is their music and mysterious as the sea, and none who hear it remain unchanged.

Salmar, who is known of old as he of the song, and indeed his is the song reverberating in submerged caves and carried onward by the cries of gulls, in tune with the Music from before Time; the song which stirs the sea-longing in the hearts of the Firstborn, the longing both painful and sweet.

Salmar, of whom little it is known to the Children, for depths unfathomable are his home and domain; seldom does he leave his underwater dwellings to scatter seashells along the shores.

Salmar, the artisan of the Sea, whose hands craft corals.

* * *

_the Sea_

_._

Many and more are there inhabitants of the Sea, many and more dwellers of the watery realm, servants and vassals to Ulmo; strange and mysterious are their ways to the Children, who on waves alone travel, unable to penetrate the vast depths still resounding with the Music that made Arda.

Mermaids, handmaidens of Uinen with foam-white skin and pearls in their hair, who live in coral palaces and laugh in shrill voices; mermen, shell-adorned, with sharp teeth and strong, able hands; fishes large and small, creatures fair and monstrous, sea-stars and leviathans, spirits wild as storms and gentle as breeze, wandering the vast sea-bottom and gliding on sea-currents.

Shore-dwellers and mariners may steal a glimpse at the Sea-world, at times; enticing it is, and compelling, and its sight and sound etch into the heart irreversibly.

(The Sea-folk are oft said to take the bodies of the drowned, and lay them to rest in watery graves.)

The allure of the Sea the pure of heart cannot resist, and the evil of heart cannot withstand; its own is the Sea-world, and by Shadow untouched, if anything is; and its perils are likewise its own.

And to no soul is it without peril.


End file.
